


Chosen | 选择爱情

by eatmiantiao



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Bobby isn't as scary as you think, King of South Korean Rap and Hip Hop, Male Breastfeeding, Other, Platonic Relationships, Screw gender roles, bobby is trying his best, everyone is basically a legend, jiwon is a single dad, jiwon is lonely, junhoe is a princess, little chanwoo, little donghyuk, little jimin, little jungkook, little junhoe, little yoongi, littles are just everywhere, selection | deciding day, teddy bear dads, they are babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatmiantiao/pseuds/eatmiantiao
Summary: Selection/Deciding Day was the day rich families and people located in Seoul, Incheon, and Yongin would find their 'babies'.  They would come and look over the teenagers, then decided who they wanted as their child because they couldn't have any.Junhoe signs up for Selection Day, but it wasn't to be chosen.  He didn't want to be chosen, but he was- Oh god, he was.Title Translation:选择爱情 | Xuǎnzé àiqíng | Chosen for love





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been writing this for awhile. It's inspiration from other fanfics I've read. Very similar premise and reasoning for Selection/Deciding Day, but that's all I'm really taking from the other boys I have seen with these theme of taking these children as babies. 
> 
> It's never been used in this fandom, at least not from what I've seen. Hopefully you guys like this idea. It's kind of new and fresh. I want to try and write as much as I can for each chapter so you can have longer chapters, but sometimes that might not work and sometimes it might be way long. Though, this is an interesting premise I believe. 
> 
> So, please enjoy.

"I can't believe we just signed up for Selection day."

"I know! It's exciting right?" Donghyuk yelled in pure enthusiasm even if he was faced with his friend's rather drab expression.

"You couldn't detect my de-testment to this idea?" Junhoe, who was 17, asked softly and his best friend, who was the same age, looked at him happily. His friend's stomach grumbled loudly causing Junhoe to look down at the food he had taken for his family and then at his friend. Gently, he handed over his apple, the only food he'd have in some time.

"Thank you," Donghyuk whispered taking it from him. Taking a bite, he hummed softly, "I want to be selected by a nice family."

" _Why_?" Junhoe looked at his friend crazily.

"Because I would never go hungry again. They would clean me, bathe me. All I would do is just be their baby and they'd  _love me_. I don't have that... my family never loved me and never will." Donghyuk whispered now.

"But to want to be a  _baby_? It's basically kidnapping!" Junhoe yelled.

"You signed up with me, didn't you?" Donghyuk looked at his friend seriously now. The two looked at the box that withheld their sign-up sheets and Junhoe's stomach turned ever so slightly.

"I'm just going because last time I found 100 dollars. No one would ever choose me." Junhoe muttered. "I have a family  _here_."

"A family that hates you... that despises you." Donghyuk rebuttled and Junhoe's heart shook a little at the facts his friend was stating.  "Being a baby, you'd get to start over and be happy."

"I'll see you around," Junhoe whispered.

"I'm going to prepare for the selection. Please, prepare for the selection, friend." Donghyuk called to him and Junhoe turned back to look his friend in the face.

"Will, I ever see you again?" Junhoe now thought about how he might never see his best friend again, but the boy was gone now. Out of earshot.

So, Junhoe turned to go back to the home where he was unloved, but he needed to care for.

Selection Day also called Deciding Day was brought to Korea from China because they had similar issues within their nation. They had implemented it due to the fact their nation had truly grown an overpopulation issue because everyone was having so many babies. So, it was made illegal to have children anymore. A lot of people were forced to become sterile by raids that happened in the beginning. Some were overlooked because their partner was dead.

Junhoe looked at his youngest baby brother who was only months old. This baby was illegal. His eyes looked to his 2-year-old sister, Jiae, and then his 4-year-old sister, Nuri, both were blamed for the overpopulation and the depletion of their homes. The reason why people were so poor.

His mother has many children because she always wanted many. Junhoe thought it would have ended at their 12-year-old little brother, Seunghyun, but no. It was 7 of them not including his mother. That was a difficult amount of people to look after and to hide.

His eldest sister Yejin cared from them now. Having found herself a partner who always would help with everything.  Though through it all Junhoe got forgotten.  Somewhere in their timeline, Junhoe was just seen as a source to get food, not as a son or brother. 

"Shouldn't your ass be preparing for Selection Day?" His mother harshly asked and Junhoe's eyes softened as he could feel himself sadden ever so slightly.

"I don't want to be picked. I just did it, so I could find us some money." Junhoe whispered.  "For us, for our family."

"If I were you, I'd want to be picked." His 14-year-old brother, Bohyuk, sighed.  "Anything is better than here."

The Selection Day was brought over by the family of Kim Jinhwan.  Selection Day was the day rich families, couples, and people located in Seoul, Incheon, and Yongin would find their  _babies._  They would come and look over the teenagers, then decided who they wanted as their child because they couldn't have any since as said it is illegal and many rich families are sterile.

And Junhoe had just signed up to be one of those participants.  He actually couldn't believe himself.  Though as he stared at his family and watched them move as a unit while he stood off to the side and felt like he was an outsider

Maybe being chosen would be so bad.

—

No one told Junhoe goodbye when he left. Though, he made sure to leave all of his good things out and waiting just in case—  _no_ , he's coming back here. He'll come back home to Daegu. To his family even if they liked it or not.

Junhoe tried to see if he could catch Donghyuk on their way into the area where the selection was taking place. He gave up and decided to get it over with. He was tired, hungry and wanted to get this over with so he could go home.

First was the medical exam, where a doctor poked and prodded Junhoe around. Checking him for diseases and more. They marked he was severely underweight and very violent because he had kicked a doctor who came near with a needle. He was then strapped down for the rest of the exam.

Next, they took him to clean him up after finding out he was in a great deal of health besides his weight and possibly mental illness that resides as depression. And marked every bruise and scar he had. They trimmed his long and unruly hair, then decided to put a hairband around it. Junhoe happily took it— or rather begrudgingly did. They changed him out of his clothes and put him into one of the viewing gowns deciding he looked  _pretty in pink_ , that was what he was in after he put a rather big fight telling them he wasn't some little girl.

After it all, he was dropped into his line— number 143 out of 200 other boys; they split the genders. Junhoe sighed as he sat in the dirt and looked around. It was 10 rows of boys, 20 in each and Junhoe couldn't spot Donghyuk. They were all so far apart from one another.

"Do you know when this thing starts?" Junhoe asked softly to the boy next to him. He just shrugged

"Whenever they decide to come." The boy sighed and poured deeply. "Why did I ever sign up for this?"

Junhoe turned awkwardly away as the boy sobbed to himself. Having a literal breakdown of being chosen—  _if_ he was chosen. Junhoe wasn't a crier, but he wasn't about to stress about this. There was no way he could be picked with so many other boys waiting and ready.

Junhoe pulled the hairband off and let his hair fall into his eyes. He twirled the strand around his finger letting himself fall into a sense of security.

As he finally got the strand to curl, pretty white cars pulled up and many people came out. Junhoe's eyes widen seeing them, they all looked so important and so filthy, stinkin' rich. Some were so picky, poking and touching on the boys to see how they felt and how they'd act. Some were rather quick and took one right away.

Junhoe didn't care though, he just started to twist his hair now. A look of determination painting onto Junhoe's face as he tried to make the hair stay. Sighing, he rubbed his socked feet in the dirt drawing out mindless things, like a heart.

" _Oh..._  Well, aren't you precious?" Junhoe froze hearing a soothing voice. It was a female, but she was in some uniform, looking the boy over.  Junhoe took no care in her strange outfit, but stayed disgruntled.

"Go away." Junhoe huffed and went back to drawing his heart. He didn't really care to see if she left, but he knew she was watching him intently as he kept his determination to draw a tree-heart.  The motion from the woman brought Junhoe back as he kept his head tucked down, trying to ignore her, but she just didn't get it.

"I think he'll love you." She whispered, now squatting down looking at Junhoe. "Look up for me, darling."

"Can't you go away?" Junhoe whined, looking up with a pout. Suddenly, he heard a camera shutter and the lady happily looked at him.

"Did you twist that yourself?" She asked again in that stupid tone. Junhoe decided to ignore her now and went back to his hair. Maybe she'd get the hint and beat it. The boys around him watched with wide eyes at the woman and then at him. They were waiting for her to move on, obviously, this wasn't a good fit and she'd give up, but no.

All Junhoe knew was she finally stood up and walked away. He was so happy, but then she came back again with a worker.

"Kim Jiwon wants this one." The woman pointed to Junhoe who gasped at him.

"What?" Junhoe asked softly.

"As he wishes." The worker then talked into a walkie talkie, "Boy #143 has been chosen by Kim Jiwon, please come retrieve him for departure."

" _NO! WAIT!"_ Junhoe screamed and only thought to do one thing and that was to run. He stood quickly, but the room spun. He saw the guards everywhere, but he could outrun them, he was sure of it. Though, the pain in his stomach rendered him useless and he just passed out.

"They all do that. Don't worry Jiwon-ssi will love his new little boy."

—

Junhoe's eyes felt heavy when he woke up. Looking up, he saw a man peering down at him causing Junhoe to jump up quickly, only for him to feel a spike of pain.

" _Oh~_ What am I doing here?" Junhoe looked around the room and his eyes widen seeing the childish wallpaper. Little devices for distracting babies were present, along with coloring books and crayons.

Junhoe hasn't been to many doctors in his life, but he could recognize one when he saw it and he was in a doctor's office.

"Hello sweetheart, I'm Dr. Lee and you're at the doctor's office. It's even  _more special_ because you were chosen to be someone's bouncing baby boy!" Dr. Lee chirped and Junhoe's eyes widen remember passing out, his bottom lip stuck out now as he thought over it.

"You have to let me go," Junhoe whispered the doctor's once happy facade had slowly dropped to an unhappy one. "Tell them I died.  I have a family to return to!"

"Now, now is that any way to act? You should be thrilled! You'll be fed, clothed, and protected. Someone will love you and do your every whim. You'll live like a little prince!" Dr. Lee remarked and Junhoe shook his head even more to the dismay of Dr. Lee.

"This is  _wrong._ I don't want to be here, I don't want to be someone's baby. I'm a fucking teenager, let me fucking go!" Junhoe's voice spiked as he now kicked at Dr. Lee sending him into the chairs behind him.

Junhoe was rather weak, but he had enough strength to try and run. Though, he didn't get far after punching a few doctors in the face and kicking them in some not so nice places. Soon enough, he got too tired and couldn't fight anymore. One of the guards pushed him down as a doctor come over with a rather big syringe filled with a liquid.

"Don't touch me!  _Don't put your fucking hands on me!_ " Junhoe screamed out and then groaned in pain as the needle went in, injecting all the liquid within.

"This'll help you calm down." The doctor withholding the syringe whispered as he pulled it out of Junhoe who suddenly couldn't feel his limbs.

"What—What did you do?" Junhoe looked at him with big, scared eyes.

"Babies can't walk nor can they properly use their arms. And you're a baby, aren't you?" The doctor leaned down looking at him. "Now, let's go take you to finish your checkup, so the nice woman can take you home!"

"Y-You drugged me!" Junhoe shouted as the guard picked him up. He tried to throw his arms around to fight, but he couldn't feel them, let alone move them. They just twitched a little and made nonsensical movements only a harmless baby could make.

The horror then dawns on Junhoe as he finally realized what was happening, as his ears registered the other screams in the hospital.

They were all trapped. They'd be sent off.

He cried on the checkup table suddenly, he wouldn't see Yejin again. He would never hear Bohyuk say some smart ass comment once more. Seunghyun would never again be able to tell Junhoe about a crazy invention he had come up with. He wouldn't be able to giggle over absolutely anything with Nuri or see the bright gummy smile that came from Jiae.

Junhoe would never see his best friend again, Donghyuk. The one person who's ever loved him and cared for him like a hyung, even if they were the same age. He and Donghyuk have done so much together. Junhoe was Donghyuk's only family and now, he would never return. He'd be sent off to some cozy family as their baby against his will.

The doctors would wipe Junhoe's tears of sadness with eyes filled with some sort of pity, but they would coo to him and say the new life he would soon have is better. Calling him pet names and telling him how healthy he was, but he didn't care. It didn't matter if he would just be some  _slave baby._

After some time, Junhoe grew very tired.  The check-ups, the crying, and all the new information was making him delirious.  His emotions were on high and he has no control of his body and obviously no control of his fate either.

His eyes glazed over as he saw Doctor Lee from earlier, who was rather unharmed from being kicked into a bunch of chairs.  Slowly, he recognized the woman in the uniform from earlier, the one who chose him.  Junhoe's chest heaved up and down in anger.

"The commute will be rather quick because we'll be taking the speed train— first class, ordered by Jiwon-ssi himself." The woman was explaining Dr. Lee nodded in agreement. 

"I wish for a safe commute.  I would recommend a strap-pacifier because this is a very mouthy, resisting baby." Dr. Lee whispered and Junhoe looked at the woman now with even angrier eyes.

"I was hoping he'd just sleep.  I'm just here to deliver him, this is only an order." She whispered.

"He'll be happy, won't he, Chaerin-shi?" Dr. Lee asked now and the woman, now known as Chaerin sighed as she began to open her mouth, Junhoe let out a scream.

" _YOU EVIL WOMAN! HOW DARE—"_ Junhoe's screaming was cut short as a gas mask was placed over his nose and mouth.  The boy tried to turn his head, but someone had grabbed it, now holding it in place. 

Junhoe's delirious nature and tired aura maximized now.  Only feeling his body get heavy with sleep and a need to just close his eyes.  All worries left him because all he could think about was resting his tired little head.

—

Chaerin was glad to a smooth ride back to Seoul with no hiccups. Junhoe never woke during the whole ride, which if he did she would administer more sleeping gas because as said she's only here to pick up what she was told and that was all. She was not here to be a mother, nor did she ever want to be.

Junhoe did look like a complete angel when he was asleep, his pretty, plump lips parting as he let out even breaths. His lashes fluttering with each thought that ran through his mind during his slumber. Chaerin wouldn't have guessed this was the same person who laid waste to doctors and could scream to the top of his lungs until his own face was red. He was perfect.

Junhoe slept as he was unknowingly in Seoul. The train had stopped quite some time, but Chaerin had to ready his wagon. It was pretty in pink and yellows, Junhoe laid curled in it and then a blanket over him to shield him from the media and paparazzi waiting to get a glimpse at the lucky little one who was chosen by  _the_  Kim Jiwon.

" _Lee Chaerin-shi, is it true that Kim Jiwon-ssi has chosen his first child—"_

_"Might we have a peek at the little princess! Or prince!"_

_"Where is Kim Jiwon-ssi on such an important day?"_

Junhoe was oblivious in his own world as he slept his little days away. Unbeknownst of who actually chose him and that he was not there. That such an important day and someone else did it and she didn't want anything to do with Junhoe. Though, he didn't know that. He wouldn't know any of that.

All he did was sleep as the paparazzi drew near hoping they'd slip up putting him within the limousine, but to no avail the guards were professionals. They had done this for many littles before. There was no room for a mistake, especially with a child as important as this.

Finally, buckled up and safe, Junhoe was taken to his new home. It was rather far from the train tracks, he noticed this because he was jolted awake, but his brain was too tired. Chaerin looked him over warily, waiting with the gas mask once more, but the boy fell back asleep to her wish.

She became even more happy that this new child of the family was asleep because Jiwon was nowhere to be found. The banner saying, ' **Welcome Home'** hung with such mockery that Chaerin rubbed the top of Junhoe's head in affection. Balloons sat around sad, streamers looking like they were hanging themselves rather than hanging around, and sad bits of confetti laying in misery.

Checking her phone, she finally saw that he had messaged her he had an important obligation. Sighing, once again that was Kim Jiwon putting something else over a rather bigger priority. Looking at the sleeping boy that lay in her arms; this was a big responsibility and a very momentous priority. Even though Jiwon was filthy-stinkin' rich, she felt like at least be there for when the little comes home, but Chaerin was only in this for her loyalty to the Kim families and her paycheck. That was it, not babysitting.

So, she just found the nursery that was bright in yellow and white. Gently, she laid the baby into the crib and looked at him.

"You'll be good for him." Was all she whispered and left; she abandoned a helpless person who couldn't move his arms or legs without knowing when anyone would be around to see to him.

Though, Junhoe wasn't her problem, at least not anymore. So, now Junhoe was all alone.

The boy woke up in the darkroom now, he was terrified as his hand gently touched the cold, wooden bars. The first thought was a prison, but as he saw the cotton candy clouds on the ceiling just barely, he knew this wasn't that. Struggling to turn his head, he could make out a huge room, with many things that resembled things that would be in a nursery.

His eyes slowly widen as he put it together. Letting out a cry, he stopped halfway— someone might come, but then again, didn't he want someone to come? Though, the screams, calls, and cries won the battle within himself because the more he sat in that room alone and heard nothing, the more terrified he was.

" _Someone, please! Help!"_ The helpless boy yelled, but no one was coming. And it all hit like wildfire being kidnapped, never seeing his family, being drugged, being helpless, and now being trapped— it all made his already hyperemotional state worse. Especially when he felt even more angry about the fact that the person who chose him wasn't even here. And the woman had ditched him altogether.

Junhoe was once again alone. At least in his home, he'd be alone  _around_ people.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhoe's new life is starting by meeting new people. It's all happening with or without Junhoe's consent. 
> 
> Truthfully, Junhoe wasn't sure if it was too late.

Junhoe had cried himself to sleep, emotionally drained, alone, and starving. His poor stomach was calling out for food, but since this was nothing new, he just slept through it. There was no one around

Early morning came soon and with some visitors into this new house, Junhoe didn't know.

"Unc' Bobby!" The little called out, giggling loudly as he rushed from his own daddy. Looking back, he saw a glimpse of his daddy and laughed as he ran away.

"Chanwoo!" His father yelled at him with a big sigh, shaking his head in fondness. Chanwoo has rushed upstairs calling to him, peering into his room, there were no signs of him, so he kept going because there was much more than just that bedroom in this giant placed called a home. As he went over, he went right past Junhoe's room calling out,

"Unc' Bobb...y." Chanwoo's eyes landed on Junhoe now, stopping him in his tracks. The little squeaked loudly, rushing into the nursery, "It's a baby!"

Junhoe's little eyes squinted open, hearing the commotion.  They widen seeing the little on his knees peering at him with big innocent eyes.  Chanwoo gasped loudly, waving at him as he reached to touch him.

"Chanwoo—" Yunhyeong stopped short seeing Chanwoo on his knees, touching the top of Junhoe's head slowly.  Junhoe looked at the boy confused, but he was too drunk on sleep and low on food to say anything.  He just let the teen who was possibly his age rub his head.

"You alone?" Chanwoo asked, his lip poked out as Junhoe whined softly nodding. "I'm Chanwoo!  I sorry Unc' Bobby not here!  But my daddy is!"

"You been here all alone?" Yunhyeong asked in disbelief as he walked over, looking at the clipboard that hung off the bed and sighed.  The blonde haired man leaned down and slowly picked up the boy within the crib; he was surprised how light he was, but the moment he was close he could feel how emaciated the boy was.  Though, Yunhyeong gave a brave smile to Junhoe and whispered, "You're such a beautiful boy, Junhoe."

Junhoe wasn't fond of strangers, he wasn't fond of pretty much anyone.  And here he was in some strange man's arms with this teenager, who believed he was a child, looking at him like he was the most interesting thing ever.

Junhoe's arms lifted up weakly as he tried to push away and Yunhyeong softly tsked at him.  The man was quite strong, but why wouldn't he be.  Looking at his little beside him, with someone as rambunctious as Chanwoo, there must have been muscle involved.

"Now, now don't you start.  I have to feed you, you haven't been fed have you?" Yunhyeong whispered and Junhoe stopped his squirming at 'feed'.  The teenager's eyes glossed over as his stomach growled again. "It says you passed out, must have been that reason.  Come now Chan, we have to make the baby a bottle."

"Oh boy! Oh boy! Channie has a new best friend!" The little squealed loudly as he picked up his own doll that had hung haphazardly on his hip.  It was a little panda, raggedy and dirty looking, but huggable and comforting. "You hear that stuffie?  We have 'nother friend!"

Junhoe's head dropped on Yunhyeong's shoulder as the man walked them back downstairs.  Scolding Chanwoo for rushing past and giving him a quick lecture about being careful around babies, that he knew better than to be so rough.

"Can you hold the baby while I make the bottle?" Yunhyeong asked and Junhoe's eyes widen at the thought of this teenager in the mindset of a child  _holding him._

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Chanwoo threw his arms up and started waving for him to give him Junhoe. "Gimme, gimme, gimme!"

"Why don't you sit down on the floor, yeah?" Yunhyeong softly chuckled seeing Junhoe's worried face.  The little sat quickly and opened his arms waiting. "It's okay, he's held many babies before.  Much bigger than you and much heavier."

"B-But... not..." Junhoe trailed off as he was gently put into the little's arms.  Chanwoo cradled the baby with careful movements, gently rocking him to keep him calm.

"You're so cute.  The cutest baby I've ever seen." Chanwoo whispered and Junhoe wanted to scowl at him, he wanted to demand to be put down, but all he did was nuzzle the side of his face into Chanwoo's shoulder. 

"He likes you already." Yunhyeong softly beamed as he stopped what he was doing.  He took out his phone and snapped a quick picture, making a soft sigh he turned back to his duties of making a bottle.

The eldest in the room shook up the contents, looking over at them with a sigh, "I can't believe him. I didn't even  _know_ he was getting a baby, he couldn't tell me?  _Me?_ I'm Song homie! How dare he not tell me, I could have chosen you and taken care of you..."

Junhoe's eyes went wide as he looked up at Yunhyeong. That's why he looked familiar because he was a world-renowned chef and amazing singer who invoked so much emotion. Junhoe was actually in the midst of someone who could buy and sell Daegu.

"And to not have a servant here to care for you? You could have... I don't want even think what could have been." Yunhyeong put the bottle tested the milk, Junhoe scrunched his face up at him gently seeing the pinkish color. Then, even more, thinking about him actually  _giving_ him this bottle.

"Can I feed the cute baby?" Chanwoo asked softly and Yunhyeong looked down at Junhoe who was now squirming around, shaking his head at just the thought of drinking from the bottle.

"You know, he's a resisting baby. Let daddy handle this one." Yunhyeong leaned down, picking Junhoe up. The elder sat down one of the kitchen chairs and leaned Junhoe back. His head cushioned on the curve of his arm, a soft hum filled his ears— it was so alluring and so warm it was— but there was this bottle coming toward Junhoe and he wasn't about to have that, with newfound strength Junhoe put up more of a fight.

"I'm not a fucking baby! Get that shit away from me." Junhoe spat out, he turned his head frantically as the nipple of the bottle chased his lips.

"Listen well, I will not tolerate such language. Babies don't talk like that." Yunhyeong softly smiled still and Junhoe looked at him again, huffing as he was out of breath and so tired.

"Fuck your bottle." Junhoe hissed and Yunhyeong sighed lowering it.

"I should take your talk privileges away." Yunhyeong suddenly stood, adjusting Junhoe into his hip. Chanwoo's eyes widen as he looked back down to his panda.

"You can't take away my voice!" Junhoe shouted now.

"You're only wasting your energy." Yunhyeong cooed softly, he yanked out a drawer filled with little tools of punishments for new babies that wanted to put up a fight and have rude behavior.

"W-What's that?" Junhoe's eyes glossed overseeing the pink pacifier with straps.

"A silence soother." Yunhyeong held it up for Junhoe to get a good look at. "I can always,  _always_ put this on you and you could wait even longer to eat along with no voice. Or you could be a good baby and drink your milk."

Junhoe's eyes shook as the soother came close and then his eyes squinted shut as it was shoved into his mouth, feeling the straps come around his head, he cried out.

"Okay!" Junhoe whimpered, shaking his head away. Yunhyeong's once radiant smile came back as he put the piece of punishment on the counter, walking away and back to his seat. He replicated the position they were in once before. Junhoe's eyes looked to the blue-nipples bottle with a pink substance of milk inside.

"Here comes the train," Yunhyeong whispered and the nipple went in after two little struggles on Junhoe's part. After finally wrapping his lips around it, he clumsily bit and gnawed making Yunhyeong softly chuckle, "Suck on it."

Junhoe's face turned slightly red, feeling a little strange, but he puckered more and finally got the suction down. The moment the liquid touched his tongue, it ran through him. It was so sweet, but not sickening. It was strawberry banana and it felt like he was eating it.

"Slow down, slow down," Yunhyeong whispered, pulling the bottle away a little Junhoe actually let out a cry. He couldn't take this away from him, please don't. "It's okay, I'm not taking it."

Junhoe guzzled the substance down and suddenly felt even more docile. His stomach was  _full,_ it was actually having  _substance_ and this energy to burn. It was humiliating that it had to be like this, but Junhoe was helpless.

"M-More?" Junhoe softly whispered.

"No, no. I'll give you more in 2 hours since you are very skinny, but not now." Yunhyeong softly hummed and pulled Junhoe up by the armpits, leaning the not-yet-little's chest onto his shoulder. Junhoe sighed and slowly put his arms around his neck then his legs around his waist.

Junhoe did not want to fall, but his legs and arms were way too weak for him to hold tight, it his hands, they gripped his shirt with slight fear as he felt high up. Though he was tall, it didn't make sense to him even though this was the first time someone else was carrying him, someone he didn't know.

Yunhyeong then rubbed his back gently and Junhoe's eyes furrowed in utter confusion. Suddenly, Yunhyeong did two quick taps and Junhoe quietly burped making him blush immensely.

Yunhyeong was moving again, he recognized seeing the floor. His eyes lazed on the ground as the ground moved, noticing things here and there, but they shut a little. Junhoe was sleepy.

"I'll let you watch some TV, okay? Just be quiet because of the baby, he's sleepy. I'll be calling your Dada." Yunhyeong leaned over and gently kissed Chanwoo's forehead, the little squealed quietly as he ran away and into the giant living room—that Junhoe hadn't properly seen yet— and sat close to the TV on low volume.

Yunhyeong bounced Junhoe up and down as he looked through his contacts on his phone and picked his husband's name, Jinwoo. As usual, Yunhyeong's heart skipped a beat hearing it answer and the soft breathing.

"You two disappeared on me." Jinwoo declared with a soft laugh.

"We were just checking on Bobby, you know? To see if he wanted to come over for breakfast, but he's not here." Yunhyeong sighed, rubbing, now sleeping, Junhoe's back.

"Then why aren't you guys back? I miss my little for-chan." Jinwoo whined making Yunhyeong scoff, shaking his head.

"Sweetheart, you won't believe this, but Kim Jiwon— yes, our Bobby— sent Chaerin noona to choose a baby for him. Bobby selected." Yunhyeong whispered.

"So...you're telling me there's a baby in your arms right now?" Jinwoo inquired so quietly and Yunhyeong squeaked.

"He's asleep right now!" Yunhyeong responded excitedly. "He's so precious, sweets. Though, he's horribly thin and passed out from starvation during Selection Day. That was when he tried to escape, of course, but none the wiser. But it gets worse because he was left here all by his lonesome defenseless and hungry— no starving. I tried to adjust his bottle and he cried out thinking I was taking it. He drank like he hasn't eaten in what feels like weeks."

"Well, you know they're all like that drinking with gusto because they're all horribly starving, but that's so sad too. It's rare for them to pass out. Is he a resister?" Jinwoo questioned and Yunhyeong chuckled as he felt the rise and fall of Junhoe's chest as the boy held onto him.

"He's trying, but he's too weak to mostly resist. Though, I also don't think he is because he's let so much happen with me and Chanwoo." Yunhyeong clarified.

"I'm headed over now," Jinwoo responded and Yunhyeong made a soft noise of recognition then hung up.

Chanwoo watched some colorful cartoon on the screen with big doe eyes as he held his panda up to watch, whispering to him to ask him if he's seeing what the little is also seeing.  Junhoe stirred alittle now, he didn't want to fall asleep against this man he didn't know, but it felt so right to just go docile and let sleep take him.  Listening to his heartbeat was everything for Junhoe, it was like a lullaby within itself.

Junhoe hadn't heard a lullaby in a long time.  Actually, his mother never sang one to him.  Wait,  _his mother—_

Junhoe sat up again with big eyes as this new fear and adrenaline kicked in remembering his family.  He couldn't be here, he shouldn't be here— this is wrong this is kidnapping.

"Did I wake him?" A new voice came into Junhoe's ears.  Junhoe peered over Yunhyeong's shoulder to see a shorter man with a very beautiful and delicate face. 

"No, I think he had a little fright, Jinwoo." Yunhyeong smiled as he brushed Junhoe's hair back.  The little frowned at him and moved away, now whining softly.

"Oh no, no.  You're too cute for all that whining." Jinwoo cooed as he moved in.  Junhoe looked back and forth at Yunhyeong and then Jinwoo and something clicked as his eyes widened at him.  One, knowing this was a world-renowned chef was already terrifying, but also to see famous model and vocalist before him was even more jarring.  Jinwoo made every male and female swoon with just a giggle and Junhoe felt intimidated with the fact he thought that  _he_ was  _cute._

" _No~_ " Junhoe whimpered as Jinwoo took him.  He was so scared and so terrified.  Surprising, the model who looked small and petite held Junhoe up with ease— possibly because he was so light and maybe because their little was bigger than him and, of course, they'd gain muscle from lifting him up and down.

"Shh, Shh.  I won't hurt you." Jinwoo cooed as he pulled Junhoe into him.  Junhoe tried feebly to push away, but it was no use. 

" _I'm not a fucking baby!"_ Junhoe shouted loudly.  Chanwoo jumped a little covering his ears and Jinwoo stopped now.  The room was eerily quiet.

"I said, I wouldn't tolerate that language," Yunhyeong whispered and Junhoe squirmed around shaking his head.

"I won't do it again— I won't— please—"  Junhoe was silenced as the pink binkie with the straps was clasped around his head.  His hands went up to pull at it, but his hands couldn't understand the clasp nor do anything with it.  Suddenly, the room felt so small and everything was so big.  Like he couldn't breathe and the world was closing in. 

"Baby's don't talk," Jinwoo whispered. "They don't curse at their uncles, now do that?"

"He's going to explode," Yunhyeong muttered as they looked at his reddening face, Junhoe didn't suck on the pacifier, but it stayed there.  Most would have tried to push it out of their mouth, which was proven useless and quite harmful to the littles as some choked themselves or hurt their face, mouth, or head. 

Junhoe glared at them with hard eyes as he wanted to cry and scream through the pacifier, but that would be utterly useless.

"See, such a cutie!" Jinwoo chirped and kissed his cheek as he put him into a high chair.  "Now, you sit there and we'll be making breakfast.  Your daddy will be home at any point!"

Junhoe's blood ran cold at that.  His  _daddy._ The one who wasn't here.  He hadn't even met him yet.  Though, he was so nervous.

As they cooked, Yunhyeong and Jinwoo took time to whisper to one another.  Having noticed Junhoe's head lulling back and forth with sleepiness.

"How could Jiwon not be here for his own baby?" Jinwoo hissed now. "What was your friend thinking?"

"I have no idea.  He never even made it clear he wanted a baby." Yunhyeong responded as he flipped the pancake.

"Does he even  _want_ this one?  It's a resisting baby!  Jiwon's not good with anything that doesn't take to him in less than five minutes." Jinwoo continued.

"He's never had anything over a goldfish, which still died in a week because he forgot to feed it— even with its automatic feeder," Yunhyeong grumbled. "What if this is some mistake?"

"We can always keep him..." Jinwoo muttered.

"Though, it's a pain.  You know how they are with paperwork and then reevaluating the littles.  He might be thrown back on the streets or worse, put into that little orphanage where the  _others_ come to get them and scar them for life."  Yunhyeong explained.

"Jiwon doesn't want him Yunhyeong, maybe... I'm not sure..." Jinwoo sighed and the two got quiet.

"He got so lonely.  Maybe, maybe he wanted somebody to fill that hole." Yunhyeong tried to piece together.  Jinwoo looked over at him as he plated bacon.

"You have to be present to fill a hole in your heart," Jinwoo remarked and Yunhyeong just nodded sadly.

Junhoe felt some tears that had escaped down his face and rubbed at his eyes a little.  This Jiwon didn't want him?  Of course, he left him here alone without anyone to care for him.  Junhoe could have died.  This man didn't even pick Junhoe himself, he had his assistant do it— someone else picked him and she didn't even want to stay. 

Junhoe felt so dead inside because for someone that kidnapped him to have him as his baby, sure didn't love the idea of actually having him. 

"Is the baby okay?" Chanwoo whispered as the three ate at the table.  Jinwoo glanced over at Junhoe who was now sucking on the pacifier.  His eyes were sad and far away.

"Is the baby sad?" Jinwoo ran a caring hand through Junhoe's hair making the baby actually purr with a feeling of content.  The model smiled softly as he lifted Junhoe up and into his lap.  The little's hand wrapped into his shirt and rest his head on his shoulder now.

"I think he's sad." Yunhyeong nodded and rubbed Junhoe's cheek. "Nervous about meeting daddy?"

Junhoe's eyes slightly widen and then he just nodded a little.  They didn't say anything back, but Jinwoo pulled him closer because to be truthfully honest, they were too.

—

Junhoe was fast asleep on Chanwoo's lap as they sat on the couch. The little's head was also on his daddy's shoulder as he carded his fingers through the brown tufts of hair. Yunhyeong grinned over at his husband who was just observing rather than watching the TV that played before them.

It was around lunchtime now. Only a few hours passed and Junhoe had fallen deep into sleep on Jinwoo's lap. They soon moved to the couch to watch more cartoons and Junhoe arose only to be taken by Chanwoo causing the baby to fall back asleep quickly to the elder males surprise.

"I'm a baby whisperer," Chanwoo responded.

"Mhm, you are." Jinwoo cooed to him with a smile.

"Will, I ever get to be a big brother?" Chanwoo pouted now and Jinwoo looked to Yunhyeong with a soft expression.

"Maybe one day." Yunhyeong sighed quietly as the ending of that statement came, the front door opened and the far sounds of the paparazzi out front came through as they waited to see this chosen baby.

There he was in all his glory. He was tall, tanned, built, and handsome. Kim Jiwon whipped off his jacket and placed it on the hanger. His black t-shirt only held a gold chain over it to accessories, but that was Jiwon— well that was  _Bobby._ Simple, amazing, King Rapper of Korea— a hip hop legend. Quickly, he threw his shoes off, scratching his behind as he wandered into the kitchen, oblivious to the guests or the fact he had recently adopted a baby.

Yunhyeong softly laughed with Chanwoo who was judging his silly uncle. Jinwoo looked rather displeased though and it became even more evident the moment Jiwon wandered.m back out of the kitchen with a gallon of orange juice in hand. The rapper stopped now. He looked at Yunhyeong, Jinwoo, and Chanwoo confused.

"Look around, Bobby." Yunhyeong remarked and Jiwon narrowed his eyes as he looked around to see the pink and yellow balloons, the sad  **'Welcome Home'** banner that sagged in the middle, and the streamers that looked more like a rope than anything.

" _Shit—_ Did the baby fucking die? I didn't get any services and Chaerin would  _never_ stay on her own will to do more work, even if there was a little involved." Jiwon's eyes widen as he softly gasped out. "I accidentally starved my little— I left him—"

"Bobby." Jinwoo stood up as he went over. "First of all, you did mess up.  Second, how come  _you_ didn't go and choose your little?  Actually, when did this even occur?"

"You guys know I get lonely.  And I couldn't go... I had a concert in China.  It was really big and important." Jiwon whispered.

"More important than this child you've brung into your home?" Yunhyeong asked harshly and Jiwon glared at his feet.

"You can't do that, Jiwon.  This is a life that depends on you.  And you  _forgot_  about him.  You could have called any of us, but you didn't because you were careless." Jinwoo scolded.

"I was..." Jiwon whispered.

"You better be glad Chanwoo and I came here," Yunhyeong responded.

"Wait—" Jiwon brightened again, his little eyes becoming giant with anticipation and excitement. "—You mean..."

"Unc' Babo..." Chanwoo whispered as he lugged Junhoe's sleeping body in his arms over.  Jiwon's mouth gaped open as he looked at the little. He was still in the baby gown they put him in decorated in blue stars and yellow sky, the hair falling all over since it wasn't tied up by anything. Obviously, the little had no ways of cutting it and personally, Jiwon loved it. He was so small and skinny as well, which made Jiwon frown. Chaerin did say he had passed out due to lack of food and water.

He had made this boy suffer for too long, Well no more.

"Thank you," Jiwon whispered to Chanwoo and took Junhoe into his arms. "Really, a silencer?"

"You got a resisting baby, Jiwon. He literally ran at the Selection. And, he fought at the doctors." Yunhyeong relayed the information he had found of the clipboard of information Chaerin left documenting everything that was Junhoe along with clips.

"Oh, he's a resisting baby?" Jiwon whispered and then sighed, "Well I knew that..."

"You did?" Jinwoo asked now with a raised brow.

"Mm. That's kind of his charm because I saw a baby who doesn't want to resist, but for some reason feels like he has to." Jiwon softly responded as he gazed down at the near to angelic face of Junhoe.

The raspy, deep, and new voice caused Junhoe to stir now, his eyes fluttered slightly as he felt different. He was in someone else's hold. That immediately sent him into a whine. This person was very warm, they smelled amazing and their voice was so alluring. Slowly, Junhoe's eyes adjusted to see Kim Jiwon.

"Hey there, precious." Jiwon cooed and Junhoe's eyes widen much bigger than should have been physically possible. The little shook his head, immediately finding Yunhyeong's neck and pulling towards him.

"I got you, I got you." Yunhyeong calmed the little as he took him from a forlorn Jiwon. His eyes were sad as he watched Junhoe actually shake with fear and shock.

"Why would he do that?" Jiwon now asked. Jinwoo rolled his eyes at him.

"I knew you were stupid, but not that stupid. Jiwon, you literally have never met him before. This baby hasn't seen your face. How would you expect him to react to waking up in some stranger's arms?" Jinwoo scolded, which was quite ironic to Junhoe; how  _could_ you expect someone to react to being taken from their home to be a baby? One day, he'll know.

"I... You have a point." Jiwon softly sighed and Yunhyeong nodded then looked down to Junhoe.

"Junhoe, darling, that's your  _daddy._  Isn't he handsome?" Yunhyeong coaxed as he turned Junhoe and himself to look at Jiwon who tried to look not as scary as he did. It was hard when his biceps looked like they could crack Junhoe's neck in two or with how strong his face was.

"Hi, I'm your new da...the d-word. You're my new princess." Jiwon murmured and Junhoe looked at him with a soft glare making the rapper chuckle. "You look like a princess and you'll be treated like one here—"

Junhoe turned his head away quickly with a passive aggressive 'humph' making sound past the binkie that he now sucked on with anger and irritation.

"— now, starting now. I was wrong and I shouldn't have left you alone. I should have been there to get you myself because that's what I'm supposed to do as your da...daddy." Jiwon stammered our and Junhoe looked back at him tentatively. The guy looked like a hot mess, how was he supposed to be able to take care of Junhoe if he could barely take care of himself?

"It'll be okay," Jinwoo whispered and Junhoe looked at him again warily. Jiwon had a bright smile with a new idea.

"If you come to me, I'll take that silencer off." Jiwon bribed, but Junhoe didn't rush. Yunhyeong scoffed to himself,  _'resisting baby my ass'._

Junhoe got comfortably seated into Jiwon's strong arms as the man unclasped the practiced with a soft grin. It was tucked into his pocket as he used the same hand to card through Junhoe's thick black locks and looked at his face carefully.

"You're mine, you're all mine." Jiwon grinned wide with happiness. "And nobody knows.. nobody. This is my baby, you're my baby."

Junhoe didn't want to be, but as he sat in Jiwon's arms. His little fist gripped onto Jiwon's black too with dear life with fear he'd fall, but not once did he feel Jiwon's arms tire or his gaze lessen.

"I'm going to love you, protect you, and care for you. Even if I'm not perfect, I will give you my all."

Junhoe couldn't accept that because he had to go home. This wasn't reality, it couldn't be.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does Junhoe care about Jiwon? Why would he ever care about him?
> 
> And why does he keep calling him princess?

Junhoe needed to get out.

That's all his mind could think as he stared up at this familiar face. And even so, with all the endearing and kind words— baby or not, resisting or not, this man was irresponsible and didn't need to be someone's father— let alone _Junhoe's._

Soon enough, many figments of his imagination began to manifest horrible things due to this Jiwon's lackadaisical and nonchalant, rather dismissive behavior and personality. If Jiwon couldn't bother to make sure someone watched him, how could he be sure this man would do all those promises? They were so big and broad; Junhoe believed you should never promise something so unattainable—especially someone like Jiwon. Then again, Jiwon gave him soft and caring eyes along with this hold so soft, strong and secure that he almost let his mind rest. _No more worrying about the family, no more worrying about not being a baby— just_ ** _do_** _it._

Junhoe's eyes shook at this, shaking his head. He couldn't just allow himself to fail.

"Don't worry." Jiwon hummed softly as he kissed Junhoe's forehead warning a whine and shove to the face, but the man was much stronger than Junhoe ever was healthy and upright. "Your daddy will take good care of you. I might be a little clumsy and a little goofy, but you're my priority."

"What a way to prove it by not being with your child." Jinwoo scoffed and Jiwon gave him a sharp look. "Don't look at your hyung like that."

"Mm." Jiwon turned to look back down at Junhoe who was now looking to Chanwoo sitting on the floor playing with his panda stuffie. The man could tell the teen had many things running through his mind, adjusting him to his hip he stood. Junhoe clung to him with wide eyes making Jiwon chuckle. "I got that banner made for you and see, the pretty balloons?"

Jiwon picked up a pink balloon, which Junhoe looked at warily. Junhoe took it eyes wide at it. He hadn't really paid much attention to these things with a new light. Everything was so drab and sad, silently mocking him.

"Balloon," Junhoe repeated with big eyes looking it over it was so bright and beautiful.

"I feel so bad..." Jiwon sighed as he kissed the top of his head, that took Junhoe out of it making the boy whine and try and move away. "Okay, Okay. Here."

Junhoe was grateful to be placed back down on his useless legs. Chanwoo scooted over to him and Junhoe looked at him with such curious eyes, ones with accusations and confusion. How could he act like this? Didn't he have a family?

"We're going into the kitchen, watch the baby now Chanwoo." Jinwoo gently kissed his cheek as he followed the other men into the kitchen not too terribly far, but still felt like centuries away because of how gigantic this home was to Junhoe. Now was his chance really. Turning to Chanwoo, he just was playing with the arms of the panda.

"How can you do that?" Junhoe whispered and Chanwoo looked up with innocent eyes at him halting his playtime.

"Do what?" Chanwoo asked softly.

"Act like this, I don't get it." Junhoe continued. "Don't you have a family? Isn't this humiliating? What are you doing— _how_ are you doing it?"

"I had a family, they didn't want me." Chanwoo huffed a little, shaking his head. "Don't ask me that. I don't want to talk about it. No want."

"How can—"

"Shhh, be a baby." Chanwoo shushed him. "Don't think. I no like think."

"But—"

"No..." Chanwoo whined and Junhoe sighed nodding.

"I have a question, who's my— _ugh, daddy?_ " Junhoe whispered and Chanwoo gave him a surprised expression. The little quickly turned them to the television and changed it to a pre-recorded clip.

_"Today we have news that Kim Jiwon aka rapper Bobby also partnered in a unit called Double B, among the richest in Korea and coined as King of South Korean Rap and Hip Hop. Along with his lineage of royalty, has been rumored to have adopted a baby boy. It's not yet been confirmed, but we have gotten imagery of the Kim family's assistant Lee Chaerin pulling along a bundle on Deciding Day. Also, in similar news Kim Hanbin and Kim Jinhwan..."_

Junhoe's eyes widen slowly as Chanwoo stopped the clip and looked to Junhoe. The man who had adopted him was rumored to be one of the most eligible bachelors, richest people, and most successful man to walk within South Korea along with his other successful friends. Technically he was royalty, but he allowed the responsibility to go to another family whom he was friends with and went to him for each and everything. His music was everywhere and sings that were produced by him were worldwide hits. Junhoe had never felt more intimidated in his life and all the stress was about to make him actually lose his mind.

"We haven't seen them." Yunhyeong's voice came back into Junhoe's ears. Chanwoo turned around to see them venturing back in.

"They haven't talked with us in some time. Ever since Selection Day." Jinwoo nodded. Jiwon, now known to Junhoe as Bobby, rubbed his face with a groan.

"Call them, get them over here please." Jiwon went over to Junhoe and squatted down to look at him, his finger tilted Junhoe's face upward at him. "I want them to see my little."

"On it!" Jinwoo exclaimed and turned away. Junhoe whined softly and moved his head away from Jiwon's grasp. Shaking his head as he scrunched his face up. His heart felt like it would jump out of his chest while his eyes poured rivers of his own tears out of him. Junhoe couldn't take this information in such a short span of time.

"What's wrong?" Jiwon whispered and Junhoe gave another violent shake as he shuddered. Jiwon reached out to him, but Junhoe shrunk away eliciting a small 'no!' from him as well. Jiwon looked to Chanwoo for answers and the boy just pointed to the television that was replaying the clip now.

"I show him, so he knows who his daddy is!" Chanwoo exclaimed and Jiwon gave a knowing smile, grateful to his little nephew.

"Oh, Junnie." Jiwon cooed with an endearing nickname. This made Junhoe's head perk up at him, he felt slightly at ease now. "I'm Bobby to all of South Korea. I'm Kim Jiwon to my friends and family, but to you— I'm your daddy, your dada, whoever you need me to be. I won't hurt you, I won't get you hurt— I _promise._ "

"N-No promise." Junhoe felt so stupid talking so childish to this man. He was a teenager for God's sake, he could formulate a coherent sentence, but around this man, he wanted to be like goo, soft, warm, vulnerable and Junhoe didn't like that, not one bit.

"Why not?" Jiwon asked softly now as he sat in his butt, Junhoe didn't even mind him pulling him in between his legs. He gave a sad shake of the head with a pout and Jiwon gave a head tilt.

"Promises don't go too well, huh?"

A slow nod and a handballing in Jiwon's shirt. The older man softened as he carded his hand into Junhoe's hair and chuckled.

"I keep mine," Jiwon whispered. "You'll never have to go back. You can be my baby. We can be together and love each other. I want you to be happy."

 _To be happy—_ Junhoe wasn't aware of such a thing. He settled a lot of the time, allowed someone else to have this happiness he had before this whole selection and depletion of food and being so, utterly poor. This felt so unreal.

"Mm!" Junhoe gave another nod and sighed, "But I have—"

"The handsomest boy is here!" Another teenager, around Chanwoo's age, came bursting into the home from the backdoor in the dining room. He had pretty brown locked that sweeper over his baby face and he was in a big pink bunny onesie, holding a brown cookie like a stuffie.

A shorter man, a very beautiful one that Junhoe quickly recognized as mode and singer Kim Jinhwan— also high on the royal list and being the one to initiate Selection Day because he wanted people around him and his, now, husband to be able to have the babies they wanted— the ones they thought they deserved. Junhoe had daydreamed about him once, but he also fantasized about his downfall too. Truly, he had mixed feelings about this specimen.

"Kook, we told you we came to see the new baby! And here you go, running in and making a ruckus." Jinhwan scolded and the boy pouted immediately finding refugee in Jinwoo's side as the older man rubbed his head.

"Don't be too hard on my baby." Jinwoo teased making Jinhwan roll his eyes. He looked past them and right to Junhoe, with big eyes he gasped rushing over.

"You're absolutely precious." Jinhwan cooed taking his face and giving it all of these kisses. Junhoe wanted to curse at him, but he couldn't because Junhoe had a feeling Jiwon wouldn't hesitate putting that silencer on him again. So, he shook his head and dove into Jiwon.

"He's very shy." Jiwon rubbed his back and Jinhwan pouted.

"The resisters usually love me." Jinhwan complained and Jiwon looked at him with a 'really, are you sure about that?' kind of gaze making the older boy shrug.

"Where's your other half?" Jiwon teased.

"He has to get our little bundle of joy out of bed. They've been napping all day." Jinhwan giggled making everyone look to him with happy faces.

"You got another baby?" Yunhyeong exclaimed in joy as Jinhwan nodded. They all cheered happily and just as he had talked about it, there was Hanbin walking in with someone strapped around him like a koala.

"Meet Jungkook's little baby brother, Donghyuk." Hanbin beamed as Donghyuk shyly turned his head to wave. Junhoe's ears rung as he turned to see him, his best friend right there in the arms of a legend. Right there in the arms of someone who happened to be friends with the man who took him, what luck he had. If only that luck didn't get him taken.

"He's so precious," Jinwoo whined softly as he brushed the long brown locks from his eyes. They weren't the same as the last time Junhoe had seen Donghyuk, they were trimmed and any reminisce of what was blond was gone. He looked like when they were young again, childish and clean. Donghyuk was so put together, while Junhoe still had his long unruly hair and didn't feel so together.

Bobby walked them over and all Junhoe could do was reach his hands out, his eyes grew big as did Donghyuk's they looked at each other. Donghyuk gave him a smile as they grabbed onto each other clumsily, soon Hanbin and Jiwon put them down seeing they were interacting.

"Don...Dongi..." Junhoe whispered and Donghyuk giggled as he nodded. Junhoe just let his small body fall into Donghyuk's, who laughed loudly. The older boys in the roomed cooed at them now.

"You two _know_ each other?" Jinhwan gasped as he got down onto his knees. Donghyuk nodded quickly as gave a thoughtful look.

"Best f'end," Donghyuk spoke in his childish drawl. Of course, Junhoe sighed. This was everything Donghyuk ever wanted. He knew that. Donghyuk was made for a role like this and to fall into a little space was not far out of his reach.

"How lucky are we to get two best friends? Oh, angel aren't you happy to see him? Look at how much he missed you." Jinhwan cooed as Junhoe tried to block him out by nuzzling his face deeper into Donghyuk's shoulder.

"This is the calmest I've seen him." Yunhyeong hummed and Chanwoo shuffled over, ruffling Junhoe's head.

"It's because Junnie happy to see his friend okay! Like I happy to see Kookie!" Chanwoo cheered and Jungkook raised his arms cheering as the well. The two embraced in a hug making the adults once again awe at them.

"Oh, Bobby! You should go change Junhoe. Get him into his clothes." Jinwoo lightly instructed and Bobby nodded. Junhoe whined as Bobby picked him up and took him from his friend. He actually began to bawl his eyes out, kicking his legs like a little baby.

"Shh, Shh. I'll be taking you back, I promise. I promise. Daddy just needs to get you comfortable." Bobby muttered and Junhoe just shook his head. He would not allow this man to undress him, bad enough the doctors did. This would not happen.

He felt himself get laid onto a table, looking about he deemed it was the changing table. This only heightened Junhoe's anxiety. The known rapper fumbled around with some drawers, Junhoe could hear him jumping around looking for something good.

"It's late and the other baby is wearing his pajamas, so... we'll go with pajamas!" He yelled out and Junhoe rolled his eyes as he looked to the ceiling. For some time he just ignored him, finally thinking about how he was happy to see Donghyuk again and that maybe he'd be able to get out. Though now, he did have the only person who loved him back at Daegu too. He could forget his family, but he didn't want to live like that.

"Mmm..." Junhoe whined to himself, feeling a strange sensation of needing to liberate himself into the toilet. That would be a problem.

"So, puppy, I have to undress you now, okay?" Bobby informed him quietly and Junhoe shook his head.

"Don't fucking touch me." Junhoe spat and Bobby's face only painted a bored one, but his eyes burned with anger. The hand holding up the diaper and rainbow sleeper gown lowered. He tossed it into the lush white rocking chair and reached for his silencer.

"You're not going to be a good boy for daddy?" Bobby's lip twitched in annoyance. Junhoe scoffed, this could be his ticket out. Denying him and being disobedient.

Though he also didn't want to leave.

"Go fuck your—" Junhoe's eyes widen as the pink silencer went back onto him, strapping even quicker than before. His eyes welled with tears as Bobby began undressing him.

"Shh, I'm going to be as fast as possible," Bobby said as he gave a kiss to his forehead. "Just don't think about it."

Junhoe wanted to kick him for saying that. How could he not think about it when he was stripped bare naked on a table and wiped clean with this baby wipes that smelled like lavender and strawberries? How could he ignore Bobby putting him in this diaper and then powdering him up and then proceeding to lotion his whole body? He was crying so hard, pushing at him and fighting with him every second. This was dehumanizing and so, humiliating. Even worse was the pajamas, they were for girls. Junhoe wasn't a girl, but there he was in this rainbow sleeper gown.

"That wasn't so bad, yeah?" Bobby questioned and all Junhoe did was try to yell through the pacifier, but it was so lackluster and he choked a little. His new caregiver chuckled at him, picking him up to pat his back and now calm him down.

"Hmmph." Junhoe huffed through his nose and turned his head only for his hair to fall all in his eyes. He reached at it weakly and pushed it away just for it to fall back.

"Want some help?" Bobby asked and so Junhoe nodded having given up all hope of being defiant at this moment. The man reached into a drawer and pulled out a white thick, elastic headband that was soft to the touch. He reached it around Junhoe's neck and pulled it up to pull his hair back, exposing his eyes and forehead completely. "There you go puppy."

Junhoe scrunched his eyes and shook his head.

"Don't call you puppy?" Bobby chuckled and Junhoe nodded again. "Okay, I'll work on it."

Bobby hoisted Junhoe back up and ventured back downstairs. 

"I mean we heard about the kid who passed out, but heard nothing else— so, we assumed the worse," Jinhwan sighed softly.

"I would have too," Jinwoo agreed, "it's difficult when they pass out because they're usually taken away."

"At least this one got here!" Jinhwan cooed as Bobby put down the desperate little near Donghyuk.  He was playing with bright puzzle pieces, really big too.  Junhoe patted his hand and Donghyuk squealed putting a bright piece to Junhoe making his eyes widen.  It was so pretty.

"Do you know what color that?" Bobby asked them and the two looked up at him confused then shook their head. "That's purple!"

"Ooo~" Donghyuk made the soft sound and Junhoe picked up a red one and held it up for Bobby who grinned.

"It's red!" Bobby grinned and Junhoe looked at it closely and nodded.  He didn't know why those colors caught his attention or why he calmed, but he did. "Are you going to be good?"

"Mm!" Junhoe nodded quickly and Bobby unclamped the pacifier.  Donghyuk squealed and leaned over pulled Junhoe into a peck making Junhoe frown up.

"AWWW! PLEASE TELL ME SOMEONE CAUGHT THAT!" Jinhwan cried out.  Yunhyeong held his hand up as he held his phone.

"Do babies want to play a game?" Chanwoo asked holding a colorful educational gamepad. 

"It's so cool! You shoot— pew, pew!" Jungkook echoed and the boys didn't show any reaction until Chanwoo showed how bright and colorful it was.  Junhoe, personally, wanted to be around to just see this game.  No baby intentions at all.

"Look at them bonding!" Hanbin yelled and sighed, "makes my heart swell."

Donghyuk reached over poking on the screen making Jungkook laugh as he showed him the screen.

"Babies like colors?" Chanwoo asked and Donghyuk nodded, "Babies like colors, uncle!"

"That's good to know, Hanbin write that down," Jinhwan ordered as Hanbin nodded with his phone open taking notes.

"Since the kids are having so much fun together, why don't I make dinner?" Yunhyeong asked looking around, "We all get to have some time together and watch them be cute."

"My husband just wants to show off his new spaghetti dish," Jinwoo whispered making Yunhyeong scrunch his face up.

"Well, I don't care because I suck at cooking, please do whatever you need to," Jiwon grinned at Yunhyeong who smiled and went to the cabinets and began gathering all the things he needs.

"Pew! Pew!" Jungkook exclaimed as he shot another 4+1 spaceship, "Take that! See that baby bro, your hyung is cool!"  Donghyuk giggled as he clapped wildly to his brother.  Junhoe looked back and forth at them, how could Donghyuk willingly act like this?  He knew he wasn't into headspace yet, it took some time, but he was so ready.

"Kook, I gotta feed your dongsaeng, okay?" Hanbin asked taking out a blanket.  Jungkook pouted as he looked at him.  Hanbin said quickly, "Junhoe is here, play with him."

"Do you have to feed him _now_?" Jungkook whined as Donghyuk made incessant whines and grabs for Hanbin's shirt, going for his chest. His mouth was watering as his eyes were wide, Junhoe was confused.  Where was his bottle?

"Where's baby's bottle?" Chanwoo asked softly and Jinhwan smiled softly.

"There's no bottle, Uncle Binnie is breastfeeding," Jinhwan responded and Junhoe looked shocked as he watched Hanbin pick up Donghyuk who was now sucking onto Hanbin's shirt.  Hanbin walked them into the living room and sat on the loveseat, covering Donghyuk with the blanket.  Junhoe was staring now, shocked because he had only heard about such things.  How could they produce milk?  What was going on—

"He got a shot," Jiwon said as he squatted down beside Junhoe. "Jinhwan breastfed Jungkook, our other friends did breastfeeding too."

"Should I call the others or—"

"Namjoon took Seokjin and their little Yoongi baby to his concert in Incheon. Hobi and Taehyung are celebrating their anniversary of having chosen Minnie. And Seungyoon and Seunghoon are having some troubles with Minho. So, no— they're a bit preoccupied," Jinwoo recalled making Jinhwan nod.

Junhoe looked at Jiwon with a shocked look as he recognized those names. Men of high stature, men he's only seen on magazines and on television—he was now so close to. He was their... _nephew_.

"Surprise princess?" Jiwon asked and Junhoe scrunched his face up.

"You should get the shot, so you can breastfeed Junhoe," Jinhwan suggested and Jiwon pursed his lips as he thought, "It'll help you and your baby bond."

"All good daddies do it," Yunhyeong remarked, "At least once."

"We both did it for my dearest Channie baby, didn't we baby?" Jinwoo cooed as he picked up Chanwoo and kissed on his cheeks making the boy giggle and squirm.

"Just ask Doctor Youngbae when he gets here to check your baby, he'll know all about it," Jinhwan smiled as he watched Hanbin checking on Donghyuk.  Jiwon looked at Junhoe nodded.

"Hungry?" Jiwon asked and Junhoe shook his head quickly, but his stomach growled so loud making Junhoe flush.

"Hanbin can feed him for you," Jinhwan whispered, "That's if you want."

"That won't make him dry?" Jiwon asked and Jinhwan rolled his eyes.

"Seokjin did it for both Jungkook and Yoongi when he babysat him for me, so no," Jinhwan shook his head.  Jiwon gave a look and sighed, but Junhoe whined as he grabbed his hand shaking his head.  Jiwon flushed as he looked at his baby.

"Y-You, o-nly you," Junhoe let out softly and Jiwon softened as he nodded.

"I'll look into the shot, but I'll just bottle feed for now," Jiwon whispered as Yunhyeong tossed him a warm bottle.  Jiwon swiftly tilted him back as he popped the nipple into Junhoe's awaiting mouth, Junhoe hummed in eager pleasantry as he suckled on the bottle.  His hands fisting into Jiwon'a shirt as he could hear his heartbeat in his ear.  Would feeding straight from Jiwon be the same?  Probably not.  Junhoe's mother didn't even breastfeed him, which made him feel slightly upset.  His own mother didn't feed him naturally.  Yet this man is willing to get a shot to produce milk— maybe... this wasn't so bad.

"Poor babies," Jinwoo sighed as he rubbed Junhoe's head, "They drink like they haven't eaten in so long."

"It breaks my heart to know there's so many like them," Jinhwan shook his head.

"Well, thanks to you two, you've given us something we all want and are helping them," Yunhyeong stated and Jinhwan nodded as Hanbin came over as he had Donghyuk over his shoulder as he patted his back.  Junhoe turned his head a little as he watched Donghyuk with half-shut eyes clouded with pure bliss and then they widened as he let out a cute burp.  Jinhwan giggled as he took him cradling him in his arms.

"What's for din din?" Jungkook rushed past his parents as he went over to Yunhyeong peering at the stove.  Chanwoo was busy on the floor playing on his tablet.  Everyone looked so happy and so at peace.  Junhoe wanted that.

"All done," Jiwon whispered as he pulled the bottle away, Junhoe cried out making Jiwon'a eyes widen.  "I'm sorry baby, but that's all there is left.  I can't overfeed you," Jiwon stated softly. Softly, Jiwon hugged Junhoe as he placed him over his shoulder and patted his back.  Shamefully, Junhoe let out another burp and some spit-up making them all coo.

"That's quite alright," Jinwoo rushes over wiping Junhoe's mouth, "Baby's eating a lot more than he has had before in life."  Jinwoo took Junhoe who made an uncomfortable face.

"The formula might be too sweet for his sensitive stomach," Jinhwan whispered as he picked up the box, "This is the sweet mix.  It might be too much."

"Come here," Jiwon stood up taking Junhoe and rubbing his back, "Daddy's here, daddy's here."

"Huwt," Junhoe whimpered as his hands grabbed onto his shoulders as he shook his head.  His stomach couldn't handle it, this was more than he's eaten in his whole life and it was all so sweet and so fulfilling.  It was too much for him.

"He's gonna—" Junhoe began to throw up all the formula he drank that day all over Jiwon's back and onto the floor.

"Ewww—" Chanwoo yelled and started throwing up himself and Jungkook frowned up as he let loose as well.  Jinhwan tried to run out of the kitchen with Donghyuk, but it was too late because he was vomiting as well.  The adults covered their noses as they took deep breaths as they tried not to throw up as well.

"Icky!" Jungkook yelled out.

"Come on," Hanbin ushered the kids out, "Let's get you all washed up.  We can watch 'Sing' after."

"Ohhh!" Chanwoo yelled and frowned up again.  Jiwon chuckled as he followed behind them.  He placed Junhoe down beside Donghyuk.  Junhoe felt a slight pang if panic watching Jiwon exit the room.  He didn't even fight Hanbin when he changed his sleeper gown and wiped his face.  He was too preoccupied with staring at the stairs waiting for Jiwon to come back down.

Why did he care?

He didn't care.

"Daddy'll be right back," Jinwoo whispered and Junhoe's face flushed red as he looked back in his lap.  His limbs still weren't 100% back to the way they were, nor was he happy about this, but he decided things could be worse.

"I'm back!" Jiwon yelled as he tossed Junhoe into the air and brought him down into a quick kiss to the lips, "Did my princess miss me?"

Junhoe just pressed his face into Jiwon's chest as he yawned slightly.  Things could be much worse.  He'll get to his family somehow, right now... right now he'll just sleep.


End file.
